


You Don't Know How To Love Me When You're Sober

by toriiixoox



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toriiixoox/pseuds/toriiixoox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a drunken night, Adam notices something weird about James. He brushes it off. That is until he notices that it happens every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by the song Sober by Selena Gomez. Listen along or don't. Whatever you're feeling. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at http://www.ryan-hay-wood-you-do-me.tumblr.com!   
> Enjoy!

It started with a drunken night. He was out with the gang; Bruce, Lawrence, James, Matt, and even Joel. One by one, they made their way home until it was just Adam and James.  
  
They were being stupid, challenging each other to drink more and more. Laughing, being obnoxious. As James downed more and more drinks, Adam realized that he was getting touchier too.  
  
One thing led to another and they were back at Adam's apartment, telling Elyse that James was spending the night. Adam offered James his bed and went to sleep on the couch. James refused. He wanted Adam to sleep in his own bed. Adam refused. James refused. Adam refused. James finally suggested on both of them sleeping in the bed. Adam agreed.  
  
They slept close; touching. There was at least 1.5 feet of space on each side of the bed and no space between the two of them. Adam was significantly less drunk than James. He remembered the closeness, the holding, the feeling in his stomach when James' head rested on his chest.  
  
James, however, was gone by the time Adam woke up. It was as if he was never there. Same for his memory..  
  
"So, uh, last night was really fun," Adam says, trying to bring it up the next at work.  
  
"Yeah. I just don't remember anything after Bruce left. Thanks for taking me to your place. What a douche bag though.. Making me sleep on the couch," James laughs.  
  
Bruce overhears this. "C'mon Kovic!! Couldn't even have given him the bed and you took the couch. Our poor, drunk James."  
  
Adam decides that it's easier this way. "Hey. It's my bed. And I took you to my house and cared for ur plastered ass."  
  
It was a mistake. It wouldn't happen again.  
  
  
Except it did.  
  
  
It was February 20th, Adam's birthday. All of Funhaus and even some visitors from AH went out to dinner and then a bar. Adam, being the birthday boy, was supposed to be the one to get the most hammered. That didn't happen.  
  
Every time Adam was alone, which wasn't often, James watched him and looked like he was trying to muster up courage. Instead of approaching him, James downed another drink.  
  
At one time in the night, Lawrence mentioned a strip club. At that point, Elyse was out. She kissed James and said she would see him at home.  
  
They never went to the strip club, but they did get even more hammered. Adam started declining shots and liquor and started just slowly sipping beer, watching James get as drunk as he was supposed to.  
  
One by one, everyone left until it was just Adam, James, and Bruce. Bruce offered to take James home, but Adam declined. He told Bruce that he would just take James back to his place.  
  
"Fine. He definitely deserves the couch. YOU had to take care of him on your birthday."  
  
Adam and James went home. They fought about the bed. They both got in the bed. James slept without a shirt. He convinced Adam to do the same. James laid his head on Adam's chest while he was still awake. He put his hand on Adam's stomach. He traced. He talked; nonsense words about love.  
  
Adam rolled his eyes. He knew that this would be forgotten tomorrow. Knew that it was the booze talking. In the back of his mind, he wished it wasn't.  
  
The next morning, James was gone. There was a text from Elyse on your phone.  
  
From: Elyse!!! Sent 8:18:03 a.m.  
Hey Adam! James just got home, wanted me to text you. He's currently sleepin. Said that his back is killing him from the couch. Thanks for taking care of him!  
  
Adam takes a deep breath. He swears he can still feel James' hair on his bare chest.  
  
A month later, Adam invites James to his place for some booze and games. James agrees happily.  
  
They play Mario maker. They take a shot every death THEY die, other person takes a shot if the person completes the level.  
  
James keeps jumping off the platform.  
  
After an hour, James is getting touchy. When Adam dies he puts his hand on his shoulder, when he completes a level he shakes Adam, when he's just watching Adam he keeps his hand on his leg. Adam doesn't mind.  
  
After another hour, James is getting tired. He keeps laying his head on Adam's shoulder. Adam shakes James to wake him up. He tells James to go to bed in his bed. James gets up and drags Adam by the hand to lay with him in the bed.  
  
When they both lay down in their boxers in bed, James doesn't even hesitate to kiss Adam. One thing leads to another and they're kissing, touching, feeling.  
  
The next morning, James is fully dressed and on the couch.  
  
"Do you want breakfast," Adam asks. He feels like he's walking on eggshells. He doesn't want to bring it up, but he needs to.  
  
"Nah. Elyse and I are going to grab some. Thanks though," James replies.  
  
"Okay, no problem," Adam says, looking at his feet.  
  
James doesn't stop talking about how drunk he was last night. He doesn't stop talking about he can't remember a thing. Adam remembers everything.  
  
The fourth time is after a guys night out. Adam and James go back to Adam's apartment. James is so drunk that he goes straight to Adam's bed. Adam follows. They don't sleep.  
  
In the morning, there's no mention of anything. None of it happened. Adam knows that this is wrong. He knows that this is wrong. He knows that Elyse is awesome, James is his best friend and that all 3 of them deserve better than that. But he tastes so good on his lips.  
  
Elyse goes out of town to see her family. Adam comes over. He tries to get close to and touch James without drinks. James flinches and steps back every time. He laughs it off as "really gay" every time. He stops flinching as he downs a few drinks.  
  
That night, James and Adam fuck on Elyse and James' bed.  
  
The next time this happens, they don't have sex. James gets really drunk. They both lay in Adam's bed. James tells Adam that he loves him without a single slur. Adam's heart skips a beat before he can pull himself back to reality.  
  
Adam finally gets the nerve to bring it up. James acts confused until Adam's persists. James says it was a mistake and that it won't happen again.  
  
Next week, they're back in Adam's bed.  
  
Adam knows he deserves better. Adam knows that Elyse deserves better. Adam knows that James deserves better. Adam doesn't care. If this is the only way he can love James then so be it.


	2. Learn To Love Me When You're Sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam though he could handle the fact that James only loves him when he's intoxicated. He thought wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to do a sequel, but anon asked me on tumblr if I could make one.   
> Find me on tumblr at http://www.ryan-hay-wood-you-do-me.tumblr.com

James and Adam have been doing this drunken love thing for about 6 months when it really starts getting to Adam.

He's tried to bring it up while James was sober. That never turned out well. It only ended with James laughing it off, calling it a mistake or storming away.

He's tried bringing it up when James is drunk. Those were the interesting conversations.

"Why do we only do this when you're drunk?" Adam asked softly.

James shrugged, "It's easier this way."

Adam's eyebrows furrowed. He went to open his mouth to speak again, but couldn't think of a rebuttal. He opened his mouth again. He shut it.

"I love you, Adam. But.. I'm not like that. I love Elyse and I love not being made fun of by the guys. What we have is perfect. Don't mess it up."

Adam took a deep breathe. James scooted closer to Adam, holding him tighter.

The next morning, James was gone.

 _I'm not like that._ Adam couldn't stop thinking about it. His heart felt weird every time he thought about it.

Later that day, James, Bruce and Adam were recording a demo disk. They were playing some bullshit, blocky, glitchy game where they had to build weapons.

"I gotta move this piece so it's more balanced," Adam said, pointing to the nuke launcher.

"I don't think so, Adam. I think that will make it less balanced," Bruce remarked.

Adam looked at the weapon. "I should definitely move it."

"No, you should just test it out," Bruce suggested.

Adam started getting frustrated. "BUT THEN WE'LL DIE."

"Adam!! What we have is perfect. Don't mess it up," James says in a sort of joking/ sort of irritated voice.

This takes Adam by force. He hopes it isn't visible how much he's hurting right now. He gets quieter. "Sure. Yeah. Let's fire it."

He fires the "perfect" weapon. It blows up immediately.

That night, when he goes home, he gets a call from James.

"Hello?"

"Hey! You wanna go get a drink tonight? I know we did that last night, but uh. Elyse is outta town again and I'm home by myself tonight," James says. He sounds too enthusiastic.

Adam wants to, God does he want to. But he can't. He can't let this go on for much longer. "Um. I think I'm going to pass tonight. I'm uh. Feeling a little sick."

James hesitates. A lot. Adam never declines his drinking offers. He knows Adam was feeling fine today when they were recording. "How about I come over there then. We don't have to drink. We can just. Play some games."

He's making this harder than he should be. "That's okay. You don't have to do that. I'm sure Lawrence might want to go drink."

"Drinking's only fun with you."

Adam's breath gets caught in his throat. He can't say anything.

"C'mon. I'll bring soup if you're feeling shitty."

"Sure," Adam says, giving up.

Within 20 minutes, James is over with 2 cans of canned soup. They start playing GTA V. James looks so tense the whole time.

"Hey. It's, uh, getting late," Adam points out.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry," James says, getting up.

Adam takes a deep breath before pointing out James' awkwardness and tenseness. "What's wrong, James?"

James brushes it off. "Nothing's wrong, why?"

"You've looked so tense all night."

"I'm sorry."

Adam opens his mouth with a quizzical look on his face.

James doesn't let him speak, "I'm sorry for what I said last night and today during demo disk."

Adam's eyes grow wide. James has never talked about anything relating to a drunken night. "James..."

"Adam, I love you."

"Are you drunk... It's not funny.."

"I'm not drunk. This isn't a joke. I'm sorry that I have been so shitty to you. Getting drunk was the only way I had enough courage to do anything," James admits sheepishly.

"Even after you knew I liked you back?"

"It wasn't just the fear of you not feeling the same way, Kovic. I have Elyse, I love her. I didn't know what the guys would think."

"If I don't care about the guys, neither should you," Adam says matter-of-factly.

"And what about Elyse... I can't do this with you while I'm with her if I'm not drunk."

"Then choose James. I love you. I love the nights with you. I don't love the fact that you don't know how to love me when you're sober...," Adam admits.

That does it for James. It takes three seconds before James is practically on top of Adam on the couch, kissing him, hard.

Adam can't pull away. He doesn't want to. He doesn't know when he will. He doesn't know if this will last. He doesn't know what tomorrow will bring or what James is going to do about Elyse. All he knows is that James' lip taste so much better when they're not soaked with alcohol.


End file.
